Date a Live (Remasterizacion)
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde aquel torneo donde se decidió el destino de los universos ahora en el universo 7 los nuevos protectores se entrenan arduamente, pero Goten el menor de los Son quiere una aventura para poner a prueba sus habilidades conociendo y ayudando a un nuevo mundo y universo y su aventura lo llevara a una tierra donde hay espíritus a las que salvara enamorándolas.
1. Chapter 1

Repito ni Dragon Ball Super ni Date a Live me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar voy a dejar un par de cosas claras, primero esta historia decidí remasterizarla ya que la primera versión comenzó con un enorme cráter argumental y siguió hasta el tercer capítulo y quiero corregir esos errores con esta nueva versión.

Segundo que publique este crossover ahora no significa que la actualizare seguido ya que a partir de ahora tendré una secuencia de actualizaciones, para así hacer los capítulos más largos ya que eso me lo piden mucho y aquí les complaceré dicha petición, ahora pondré algunas diferencias en cuanto a los personajes.

Goten: Super Sayajin, Super Sayajin 2, Super Sayajin 3, Super Sayajin 4 (ya pondré como consiguió la cuarta transformación), Super Sayajin Rojo, Super Sayajin azul base, evolución y perfecto.

Tohka: Más fuerte que la original, Mas lista que la original y su Inocencia Normal.

Kotori: Más fuerte que la original, los demás rasgos se quedan como están.

Kurumi: Más fuerte que la original, los demás rasgos se quedan como están.

Ahora ya aclaradas las cosas comencemos con la historia y espero les guste más que la primera versión.

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva Aventura y Tohka**

Desde el torneo del poder para la super vivencia de los universos han pasado diez años, donde la paz regreso a los universos que fueron regenerados gracias al deseo que pidió el androide 17 al ser este el ultimo que quedo en pie, luego de una pelea casi imposible contra el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11 Jiren el Gris, el cual fue eliminado por un ataque en equipo entre goku y frizer.

Ahora diez años después de ese torneo los nuevos guerreros que protegerán al universo 7, siendo Goten, Trunks y Pan aunque estos dos últimos entrenaban para no perder condición para las peleas, cosa distinta de Goten, ya que continuo entrenando para poder alcanzar a su padre, el cual se convirtió en el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7 al haber dominado el ultra instinto, nivel al que goten quería llegar, pero por el momento se le era imposible alcanzar dicho estado, sus entrenamientos con wiss sacaron todo el potencial que el hijo menor de goku tenía, siendo un potencial mucho mayor al que tuvo gohan en su tiempo, ahora le tocaba a goten convertirse en un guerrero igual de confiable que su hermano mayor, razón que nos lleva al momento actual.

 **Actualidad Planeta de Bills**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una enorme explosión retumbo en todo el planeta debido al entrenamiento extremo que se estaba llevando acabo entre goten y wiss.

Goten cayó al suelo por el cansancio de entrenar por varias horas seguidas con el angel peli blanco –"impresionante goten-san sus entrenamientos están dando sus frutos, cada vez se hace más y más fuerte." – Felicitaba wiss a demi sayajin que aún no se reincorporaba –"gracias señor wiss, quiero hacerme más fuerte para que mi padre y el señor vegeta confíen en mi durante las peleas." – Decía goten con una sonrisa –"créame goten-san la tendrá más aun al haber conseguido una transformación que ni goku-san y vegeta-san pudieron conseguir." – Decía wiss al haber visto mediante su báculo la transformación del super sayajin 4 –"si to-san también se sorprendió cuando conseguí el super sayajin 4." – decía goten recordando ese día que fue hace unos pocos años.

 **N/A: Recordatorio este goten cronológicamente tiene 17 años.**

 **Flash back**

 _Era una hermosa noche en las montañas paos y un más joven goten salió para poder ver aquellas estrellas que solo se podían ver en un lugar sin casi nada de urbanización, aparte de alguna que otra casa que adornaba a un más el hermoso paisaje del valle que conformaban las montañas paos._

 _Goten se encontraba en una de las muchas montañas observando aquel hermoso cielo nocturno adornado, por las estrellas y una enorme luna llena irradiante de luz._

 _A los pocos segundos goten se sentía como si estuviera en transe por la luz de la luna, sin previo aviso el pecho del demi sayajin comenzó a retumbar como si fuera un tambor, al tiempo en que sus músculos comenzaban a hincharse mientras se remarcaban algunas venas, debido al hinchamiento anormal de sus músculos –_ _ **"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR"**_ _– rugió bestialmente goten disparando un pilar de luz dorada que destruyo todo a la redonda._

 _Lentamente goten comenzó a transformarse en un mono gigante sin dejar de rugir bestialmente, hasta que con otro estallido de luz, se transformó en un mono gigante de pelaje marrón, el cual comenzaba a tornarse dorado como si el mono gigante se estuviese en super sayajin –"_ _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR." –**_ _rugió nuevamente aquel mono gigante desprendiendo del suelo grandes formaciones rocosas del tamaño de una montaña._

 _Dominado totalmente por el salvajismo característico de los sayajin goten comenzó a golpear todo destrozando montañas enteras sin esfuerzo, hasta disparar una enorme ráfaga de energía roja del hocico destruyendo gran parte del terreno, para comenzar a golpearse el pecho en señal de imponencia._

 _Goku llego al lugar después de haber sentido el brusco incremento de poder de goten, hasta encontrarlo transformado en un mono gigante dorado –"goten hijo." – dijo goku notablemente preocupado, el mono gigante al escucharlo se le fue encima sin vacilar a una velocidad poco usual para una criatura de tal tamaña._

 _Goku pudo esquivar el primer golpe potente del mono, pero no se dio cuenta del golpe que le dio con la cola, estampándolo en una de las pocas montañas que quedaba de pie –"su velocidad y fuerza son anormales." – decía goku meditando todo mientras aún se encontraba incrustado en la montaña._

 _Velozmente goku se quitó del camino de una poderosa ráfaga de energía que destruyo todo lo que estaba a su paso –"su poder destructivo es descomunal." – decía goku viendo todo el daño que hizo goten con ese ataque y al estar distraído fu presa fácil siendo atrapado por goten quien comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza –"raaaaaaaaaaaa ya basta goten." – grito con notorio dolor goku al ser estrujado con más fuerza por goten._

 _Lentamente el agarre de goten comenzó a aflojar, mientras esos ojos rojo sangre mostraban un brillo amarillo –"vamos goten no te dejes vencer por tu lado sayajin, tu puedes dominarlo." – Decía goku calmadamente, haciendo que los ojos de goten volvieran a titilar del mismo modo, hasta que termino soltándolo completamente –_ _ **"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAR." –**_ _rugió nuevamente goten envolviéndose en una estela de energía dorada mientras salían disparados destellos eléctricos azules._

 _Dicha estela de energía estallo formando un pilar de luz enceguecedor el cual disparaba muchos más destellos eléctricos azules, momentáneamente el pilar de luz se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta convertirse en esa aura tan característica de un super sayajin._

 _Al desaparecer ese enorme brillo, lo que pudo ver goku lo dejo completamente pasmado, ya que goten lucia completamente diferente, ya que tenía pelaje dorado en casi todo el cuerpo exceptuando los pectorales y el abdomen, su cabello era una combinación del estado base y el super sayajin 3, con la diferencia de tener tres mechones gruesos al frente y dos mechones más largos que descansaban sobro los hombros, los ojos eran verdes con el iris negro, similar al super sayajin 3, para finalizar con esa aura dorada rodeada por destellos eléctricos azules revoloteando al compás del aura._

 _ **N/A: para que se den una par de ideas imaginen el estilo del super sayajin 4 de goku de dragon ball gt o del super sayajin 4 de gohan de dragon ball héroes, cualquiera de las dos versiones funciona bien.**_

 _Goku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo al mismo tiempo debido a que el poder que goten emanaba era por mas decir descomunal –"es impresionante aún no ha peleado y ya puedo sentir un ki descomunal." – decía un goku notoriamente impresionado._

 **Fin Flash Back Actualidad**

Goten sonrió gratamente ya que después de dominar esa transformación, logro dominar también las variantes del super sayajin dios, siendo el tercero en llegar al super sayajin azul perfecto a una edad temprana –"bien ya decidí lo que quiero hacer." – dijo goten dando un leve salto para levantarse –"si se puede saber ¿Qué seria eso goten-san?" – Pregunto wiss curioso –"quiero tener una aventura como las que tuvieron to-san y ni-san, quiero tener una aventura en otro universo para conocer una tierra diferente a esta." – Respondio goten con emoción –"si me permite sugerir goten-san porque no va al universo seis y conocer la tierra de ese universo, apuesto a que tiene cosas interesantes." – decía wiss mientras veía por medio de su báculo la tierra de dicho universo –"eso sería genial." – Dijo goten con emoción –"lo enviare ahora si lo desea goten-san." – Dijo wiss comenzando a preparar el portal –"espere señor wiss aún no, necesito conseguir algunas cosas, creo que con una semana será más que suficiente, para conseguir todo lo que necesito." – Dijo goten recordando ese pequeño factor –"bien entonces nos veremos en una semana goten-san." – dijo wiss despidiéndose de goten el cual se tele transporto a la tierra.

 **Una Semana Después**

Una semana después goten regreso al planeta de bills con todo lo que necesitaría para el viaje –"bueno ahora si estoy listo señor wiss." – Decía goten notablemente emocionado –"bien goten-san antes de irse, ya arregle donde usted se hospedara mientras usted se encuentra haya, lo segundo estaré enviando a guerreros para poner a prueba sus avances en el entrenamiento, cada uno será más poderoso que el anterior así que esté preparado goten-san." – Informaba wiss a un goten que se moría de la emoción –"estaré esperando con ansias señor wiss, bueno ahora ya estoy listo para partir." – Dijo goten con suma determinación –"bien goten ya puede partir, el portal lo llevara automáticamente donde vivirá por el momento." – informo wiss a lo que goten asintió para saltar al portal y así comenzar su nueva aventura.

 **Tierra, Universo 6, Residencia Itsuka**

En medio de la residencia apareció un portal del cual salió goten un poco desorientado –"ugh aún no me acostumbro a viajar de este modo." – Decía goten levemente mareado –"tú debes ser goten cierto." – Dijo una voz femenina con un toque de comando en su voz –"usted debe ser kotori-san cierto." – Dijo goten entrando un poco en contexto –"si actualmente shido no se encuentra pero llegara pronto, por el momento ponte cómodo." – dijo kotori a goten el cual asintió.

 **2 Horas Después**

Dos horas después de la llegada de goten, el par de hermanos se dieron a la tarea de conocer mejor al demi sayajin y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era alguien muy interesante, ya que era bastante inteligente y maduro, para la edad que tenía, como también ver que es un buen cocinero.

 **N/A: papus un hombre completo es aquel que puede cocinar, aunque no lo crean eso ayudada mucho para darnos un buen estatus con las personas.**

Así pasaron, los días, las semanas, hasta que se completó un mes, en ese tiempo el par de hermanos consideraba al demi sayajin como un miembro más de su familia, llevándose bien siempre.

En ese tiempo inscribieron a goten al mismo instituto al que asistía shido y su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que el demi sayajin era casi un erudito ya que consiguió acoplarse a las clases sin ningún problema, ya que se convirtió en el alumno varón con mejores notas del instituto, ganándose así también un cierto club de seguidoras que a diario le dejaban cartas de amor en el casillero del mismo y eso era casi todos los días.

Actualmente era lunes nuevamente y el demi sayajin siempre se levantaba temprano para entrenar un poco antes de ir a clases, ya que ese era su itinerario cuando estaba en su universo.

Dos horas después de entrenar y alistarse goten se dirigía al instituto algo que ya se le hizo algo bastante normal en ese breve tiempo, el demi sayajin se encontraba transitando una de las calles concurridas de la ciudad cuando comenzaron a sonar unas alarmas de alerta.

 **ALERTA ALERTA TERREMOTO DIMENSIONAL DETECTADO ALERTA**

Era lo que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, aunque a goten no era eso lo que le preocupaba realmente ya que podía sentir un cumulo de energía en el aire, del aire callo un destello purpura que se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo generando una explosión en forma de cúpula de color negro que se expandía peligrosamente.

Goten simplemente creo una barrera de energía para protegerse de la explosión que se expandió mucho más allá de donde estaba parado –"interesante sea lo que sea que allá hecho esto tiene que ser realmente fuerte." – decía goten notablemente interesado en el incidente.

La explosión término rápido, dejando ver en el centro de la ciudad un cráter enorme, con algunas llamas purpuras a lo largo de todo el cráter y una chica en el centro del cráter.

Goten podía sentir una enorme cantidad de energía venir de la chica –"vaya tiene una energía fuera de lo normal." – decía goten mientras observaba a la chica estática en el centro del cráter, la cual estaba parada sobre lo que parecía ser un trono con una espada incrustada en el mismo trono.

Goten comenzó a acercarse a la chica, la cual presentaba rasgos físicos bastante voluptuosos, ya que tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, piel clara, cabello purpura largo, ojos del mismo color con leves toques amarillos, una vestimenta que hacia resaltar mucho el cuerpo de la peli morada, el aspecto más notorio en la joven eran unos pechos copa D, que eran resguardados por la misma vestimenta.

La peli purpura al sentir que alguien se acercaba rápidamente saco al espada del trono para enfrentar a lo que según ella sería su atacante, goten al ver que la chica torno hostil se detuvo dónde estaba.

La chica se lanzó contra goten para atacarlo, pero el demi sayajin no se movía, a escasos centímetros del rostro de goten, la peli purpura se detuvo –"¿Por qué no evadiste mi ataque?" – pregunto desconcertada la peli purpura –"no sentí malas intenciones sabía que te detendrías." – Respondio goten con una leve sonrisa -"entiendo pero ahora no me detendré." – declaro la peli purpura a lo que goten simplemente asintió.

La espíritu se lanzó de nuevo contra goten, pero esta vez goten atrapo la espada con una mano sin mucho esfuerzo –"puedo verlo si eres fuerte y mucho." – dijo goten al momento que soltó la espada para que la chica retrocediera choqueada, ya que no se podía creer que un humano detuviera a sandalphon sin problemas, ya que goten ni siquiera estaba sangrando por la mano al haber hecho dicha imprudencia.

Su breve pelea se vio interrumpida al haber llegada, el batallón de AST liderado por la compañera de clase de goten Tobiichi Origami, goten con su orgullo estrujado se quedó al margen de todo, él sabía que la peli purpura se podría defender sin problemas y así era ya que destruía todos los misiles que le lanzaban sin muchos problemas, lo que estrujo más el orgullo de goten fue el momento en que la chica volteo a verlo y pudo ver una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Su cuerpo entero le decía que interviniera, pero su conciencia le decía que no interviniera ya que no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Momentos después la peli purpura desapareció y con eso goten pretendía hacer lo mismo, pero se vio transportado a una nave que sobrevolaba la ciudad con un sistema de camuflaje imperceptible para todos.

Goten apareció en la cabina sorprendido de ver a kotori en el centro de la misma –"kotori-san ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Pregunto goten muy confundido –"este es la aeronave Ratatoskr y yo soy su capitana." – Respondio kotori como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –"no me refiero a la nave si no lo que ocurrió allá afuera, ¿quién era esa chica, ya que no es humana, su nivel de energía esta fuera de los estándares de un humano común y corriente?" – Pregunto goten seriamente –"veras goten esa chica es un espíritu y nosotros nos encargamos de protegerlos para que puedan vivir en paz he igualdad con la humanidad, pero desgraciadamente el AST nos lo pone muy difícil." – Respondio Kotori igualmente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar, estando allá afuera tuve que darle, un retorcijón a mi orgullo para no intervenir?" – Pregunto goten tornándose muy serio –"gracias a que preguntaste, ahora no tendré que pedírtelo, veras los espíritus tienen un poder enorme el cual puede ser muy peligrosos para el mismo espíritu, pero hay una forma de sellar sus poderes y de mantenerlos a salvo, y esa forma es hacer que se enamore de ti y así poder sellar sus poderes." – Respondio kotori haciendo que goten se desencajara un poco –"vaya esperaba cualquier otro tipo de solución, pero si con eso puedo ayudar are lo que pueda." – dijo goten con lo cual empezaron a explicarle todo lo que tenía que hacer para la próxima vez que se encontrara con la espíritu.

 **Esa Misma Tarde**

En la misma tarde se volvió a dar otra alerta de terremoto dimensional el cual cayo en el instituto al cual goten asistía actualmente –"rayos tenía que ser aquí, pero viendo el lado bueno, mañana no habrán clases." – decía goten con ironía mientras se adentraba al instituto.

Goten entro con cuidado al salón para que el espíritu no le atacase del mismo modo que la última vez.

Al momento en que goten entre al salón la espíritu disparo algunas ráfagas de energía destruyendo todo el salón –"calma no quiero pelear contigo." – Dijo goten levantando las manos en señal de paz -"acaso bienes a atacarme." – insistió de nuevo la peli purpura –"te lo digo de nuevo no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero hablar nada más." – dijo goten con voz tranquila para que la peli purpura no lo atacase de nuevo –"bien te creo ¿Qué quieres saber?" – Pregunto la chica –"vayamos por partes se me hace difícil referirme a ti, si no se tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?" – Pregunto al final goten a la chica la cual dibujo en el rostro un gesto de inconformidad –"la verdad es que no tengo nombre, ¿Por qué no me pones uno?" – Pregunto al final la peli morada haciendo que goten, comenzaba a tirar nombres en su cabeza y sabía que la mayoría no le iba a gustar a la chica, hasta que se le ocurrió uno que podría quedar bien –"te parece bien Tome." – propuso goten y su respuesta fue un rayo de energía que paso entre sus piernas rozando una sona delicadísima para cualquier hombre haciendo sudar frio mientras a la vez temblaba como gelatina –"a mí se me hace que te estas burlando de mí, Tome es horrible." – dijo la chica notablemente enojada.

Goten paro de temblar un poco –"sabes bastaba con decir no, si hubieras apuntado un poco más arriba, tendríamos un serio problema." – Decía goten aun asustado a lo que la peli purpura simplemente hiso el rostro a otro lado –"bien Tome ni de broma entonces, que te parece Tohka." – Propuso goten de nuevo a lo que la chica comenzó a meditarlo –"es mejor que Tome, Tohka me gusta más, entonces a partir de ahora me llamare Tohka." – Dijo ahora la ya nombrada Tohka –"muy bien ahora me toca presentarme yo, soy goten, ya resuelto esto, pongámonos serio ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" – Pregunto goten serio –"no lo sé muy bien, solo recuerdo que hiso un salto desde el pasado y llegue aquí." – Respondio Tohka haciendo asentir a goten con la información adquirida.

Goten sabía que la parte fácil ya estaba hecha ahora seguía lo complicado invitar a salir a Tohka, en su subconsciente podían pasar cualquier cosa o dice que no o lo deja sin bolas, y le rezaba a quien sea porque solo diga que no –"oye Tohka esto podría ser algo brusco, apresurado como quieras decirle, pero me gustaría conocerte más." – decía goten intrigando a Tohka –"¿a qué te refieres, goten?" – Pregunto Tohka intrigada –"este ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?" – pregunto goten a Tohka la cual estaba por responder pero el AST entro en escena arruinado todo, ya que Tohka desapareció después del ataque dejando a goten sin respuesta, pero todo le decía que la volvería a ver muy pronto.

 **Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de la remasterización y creo que me quedo mejor que en la primera versión, como ven aquí comencé a mostrar un poco los rasgos nuevos de Tohka mas adelante mostrare que tan fuerte es con el power up que le dare.**

 **Ahora les pregunto quieren que agregue al harem a Origami, ya que a mi punto de vista ella es un punto indispensable en el anime y novelas y sería un error no ponerla, pero dejare que lo decidan ustedes.**

 **Les diré con kurumi por favor no me exijan mucho ella me va a costar un mundo interpretarla aquí ya que su modo de ser se me complicara replicarlo en la historia pero hare todo lo que pueda.**

 **Repito nuevamente que publique este crossover no significa que me centrare solo en este, ya que ahora ya hice una secuencia de actualización, hoy publico este crossover y mañana el capítulo nuevo del asesino más poderoso, el viernes publicaría Un Sayajin y La Trinidad, el sábado Dragon Ball dxd, domingo Sekirei z Remak, asi sucesivamente hasta volver a esta de aquí a dos semanas aproximadamente, ahora si me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 2: La Espada que Atraviesa el Cielo


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball super ni date a live me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Regreso con el segundo cap de este cruce, pero antes debo responder a un comentario y puede que decepcione a algunos, pero este cruce tiene que ser un harem, ya que debo respetar el género que es date a live, por eso esta historia tiene que tener harem, para que los fans de date a live no me quieran linchar por eso, ya respondido eso vamos con el cap AL TOQUE NO MA PERROS.

Otra cosa que se me olvidaba ustedes escojan quien será el primer enemigo fuerte de goten, puede ser frost, cooler o el mismo kin cold, pero eso lo deciden ustedes ahora si AL TOQUE NO MAS PERROS.

 **Capítulo 2: La Espada que Atraviesa el Cielo**

Al día siguiente del incidente con tohka y AST en la academia, esta quedo casi destruida, aun así goten se encontraba presente con su uniforme por si las dudas –" _sin duda esto será muy complicado de realizar." –_ se decía a si mismo goten mientras, sostenía un trozo de la pizarra del salón, donde estaba marcado el nombre de tohka.

El demi sayajin estaba tan absorte de su entorno, que no se daba cuenta que le estaban hablando.

Tohka hartándose de llamarle la atención a goten, tomo uno de los escombros y se lo lanzo a la cabeza a goten, dejándole un chichón humeante en la cabeza –"muy quien fue el gracioso." – dijo goten dándose vuelta mientras se sobaba la cabeza –"fui yo algún problema." – Dijo tohka con el rostro cerca del de goten y con las manos en las caderas –"eso dolió no tenías que tirarme una roca a la cabeza." – Decía goten que aún se sobaba el chichón en la cabeza –"es que no me escuchabas y se me termino la paciencia." – decía tohka aun manteniendo su postura anterior –"cambiando el tema ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto goten confundido –"como que, que tu me invitaste a una cita, cita, cita." – Respondio tohka sorprendiendo un poco a goten ya que pensó que la peli morada no aceptaría –"si es cierto, pero si vamos a tener una cita, no puedes andar por la calle vestida asi." – decía goten mientras señalaba el vestido astral de tohka.

Rápidamente tohka intento cubrirse todo aun estando vestida –"quieres que ande por allí desnuda." – Decía tohka super sonrojada –"no tohka lo que quiero decir es que esa ropa, es demasiado llamativa." – Dijo goten haciendo suspirar de alivio a tohka –"pero solo tengo esto, no tengo nada con que cambiarme." – Decía tohka dándole un gran problema a goten el cual se puso a pensar y pensar hasta que se le ocurrió un idea –"sé que esta puede ser una pregunta estúpida pero ¿de casualidad puedes crear ropa?" – pregunto goten de lo más apenado de hacer una pregunta que superaba todo límite de la estupidez –"si puedo pero tengo que ver la ropa que quiero crear primero." – Respondio tohka dejando con cara de palo a goten que no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

Goten comenzó a buscar algo que ayudara, hasta que en uno de sus bolsillos encontró una foto de Origami –"tohka puedes hacer algo con esto." – Dijo goten pasándole la foto a tohka –"si puedo pero ¿Por qué tienes esto?" – Pregunto tohka con cara de palo y levemente celosa –"larga historia." – dijo goten super avergonzado.

Tohka olvido el asunto de la foto y procedió a romper la foto en dos partes, para que una luz purpura brillante la rodeara, goten tuvo que taparse los ojos un poco para no verse muy afectado por el resplandor purpura.

Segundos después tohka se encontraba con el uniforme femenino de la academia –"ahora si tohka, podrás pasar inadvertidamente." – Dijo goten viendo que todo salió bien –"bien ahora no perdamos tiempo y tengamos nuestra cita." – Dijo tohka con una sonrisa –"empezaremos yendo al bazar, para conseguir algo de comer y luego veremos que más hacemos." – Dijo goten mientras tomaba la mano de tohka sonrojándola –"¿Qué haces?" – Pregunto confundida y sonrojada tohka –"es una tradición en una cita, la pareja debe tomarse las manos lo que dure la cita." – Respondio goten con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco más a tohka –"está bien." – dijo tohka un poco más recompuesta pero aun sonrojada.

 **1 Horas más Tarde**

Goten y tohka caminaban por el bazar de la ciudad con normalidad –"goten ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí, se preparan para un ataque a escala?" – Preguntaba tohka al momento que formaba una pequeña esfera de energía en un dedo –"tohka puedes parar de pensar que todo el mundo quiere atacarte, esta gente se encuentra aquí, para pasar un rato agradable entre amigos o parejas." – Respondio goten con una gota de sudor en la nuca –"¿Cómo nosotros que estamos en una cita'" – pregunto de nuevo tohka con un leve sonrojo –"si igual que nosotros, pero pensando en otra cosa, vamos a comer algo de seguro tienes hambre." – decía goten con una sonrisa a una tohka que asintió rápidamente.

Goten solo veía a tohka entrar a cada puesto de comida que había en el bazar –"no crei encontrar a una chica que comiera tanto." – decía goten mientras iba pagando todo lo que tohka pedía.

Finalmente tohka termino de comer por el momento, dejando respirar un poco a la billetera del demi sayajin, tohka termino de comerse una salchicha empalada he iba a tirar el palito por allí, pero al ver que un niño tiraba los restos en un basurero, tohka imito al niño tirando la basura en su lugar para después correr a donde se encontraba goten.

Goten veía como tohka agachaba la cabeza, mientras el moño que sujetaba su largo cabello purpura se moviera como si tuviera vida, goten cedió y acaricio la cabeza de tohka haciéndola sonreír –"me recuerdas mucho a mi sobrina." – Dijo goten llamando la atención de tohka –"sobrina." – Decía tohka extrañada –"es la hija de mi hermano mayor, por lo cual soy su tío, ella es una niña muy hiperactiva como tu tohka." – dijo goten con una sonrisa nostálgica, sonrojando a tohka otra vez.

Goten volvió a tomar a tohka de la mano –"vamos tohka hay que seguir, la cita aún no termina." – Decía goten con otra sonrisa sonrojando aún más a tohka, la cual estaba comenzando a sentir un flechazo por el demi sayajin _–"mi corazón late muy rápido, mi respiración se acelera, pero a la vez se siente agradable, no sé lo que goten-kun me está haciendo sentir pero me gusta." –_ se decía a si misma tohka mientras se tocaba el pecho, mientras se sonrojaba más.

Minutos después goten y tohka caminaban por el bazar mientras conversaban amenamente, mientras ignoraban que Origami lo estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Por asares del destino goten y tohka llegaron al motel, la posada de los sueños –"goten-kun ¿Qué es este lugar?" – Pregunto tohka viendo la decoración subida un poco de tono –"este bueno, no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta." – Respondio goten nervioso de que a tohka le entrara curiosidad de entrar al motel –"será este el lugar donde se encuentra lo que significa una cita." – Decía tohka notablemente impactada –"lamentablemente no puedo decir que no a eso." – dijo goten tomando de la mano a tohka para llevársela a otro lado –"pero la cita, la cita." – decía tohka forzando por intentar entrar al motel –"no podemos entrar allí todavía tohka, somos menores de edad." – dijo goten llevándose al fin a tohka de allí.

 **N/A: Les digo lemons van a haber, pero antes voy a centrarme primero en desarrollar la relación de goten con los espíritus, aunque novia oficial en esta historia solo sería tohka, pero si usted deciden que haya una relación abierta con las demás chicas entonces así lo hare.**

Goten y tohka luego de caminar otro poco llegaron al restaurante jamazaki, para comer nuevamente, porque a la tragona peli morada le volvió a dar hambre.

Goten y tohka entraron al restaurante, donde goten se sorprendió de ver a kotori y Reine como meseras –"bienvenidos a nuestro restaurante, vengan pasen tenemos la mesa ideal para los dos." – decía kotori con una sonrisa guiando a la pareja a una mesa, ubicada en el balcón del segundo piso del restaurante, la vista era increíble, se podía ver desde el lugar toda la ciudad.

Kotori le dio a la pareja los menús del restaurante, goten estaba a punto de pedir un platillo de cada comida del menú, pero al ver que tohka tenía problemas para decidirse, kotori entro en escena –"si no se han decidido en que pedir puedo recomendarles nuestro platillo devastador." – sugirió kotori enseñándoles un panfleto a ambos –"bien yo quiero cinco y tu tohka cuantos quieres." – dijo goten a lo que kotori casi ve va de espaldas al escuchar la orden de goten –"yo quiero uno." – dijo tohka también un poco sorprendida de los pedidos que hizo goten –"entonces serán seis devastadores, en un momento se los traigo." – dijo kotori retirándose aun choqueada por la orden del demi sayajin.

Mientras esperaban sus pedidos ambos se tomaron un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en el día _–"rayos se supone que tengo que hacer que tohka-chan se enamore de mí y resulta que soy yo el que se está enamorando de ella." –_ se decía a si mismo goten mientras veía el paisaje desde su mesa.

Por otra parte tohka tenía casi el mismo mar de pensamientos de goten – _"que es lo que estoy sintiendo, porque cuando goten-kun toma mi mano mi corazón se acelera tanto a tal punto de no querer soltar su mano nunca, este sentimiento no sé qué es, pero me gusta, me gusta que goten-kun tome mi mano, me gusta que goten-kun me sonría, me gusta que goten-kun acaricie mi cabeza, este cálido sentimiento no sé qué es, pero definitivamente me gusta y quiero sentirlo mucho más." –_ se decía tohka mientras igualmente veía el paisaje desde la mesa.

Minutos después llegaron Kotori y Reine con el pedido de ambos –"espera tohka-chan antes de que empecemos a comer, que te parece si hacemos una competencia." – Decía goten llamando la atención de tohka –"¿Qué tipo de competencia?" – pregunto tohka confundida –"compitamos quien puede comerse su comida más rápido." – Respondio goten –"pero yo tengo menos comida que tú, no será justo." – Dijo tohka –"no importa, que dices aceptas." – Dijo goten de forma tranquila y desafiante a la vez –"claro prepárate a perder." – dijo tohka decidida a vencer al demi sayajin.

Antes de que tohka comenzara a comer vio como goten ya se estaba limpiando los dedos con un pañuelo –"ya no tengo comida." – Dijo goten haciendo que a tohka se le cayera el tenedor de la impresión –"tienes algún monstruo en el estómago." – Dijo tohka impresionada –"normalmente como el doble, pero como estamos en un restaurante fino, tuve que comer de una forma moderada." – Dijo goten con una sonrisa –"si cinco platos de comida eran una ración moderada, no quiero saber cuál es tu ración normal de comida." – decía tohka aun sorprendida del agujero negro que el demi sayajin tenía por estómago.

Goten se levantó un momento –"tohka iré a lavarme las manos ya regreso, termina de comer con paciencia." – Dijo goten con otra sonrisa –"si está bien."- dijo tohka para después seguir comiendo con gusto su comida.

Goten llego al pasillo del baño donde se topó con Kotori y Reine –"al parecer tienes todo bajo control." – Decía Kotori gratamente sorprendida –"tuve novias en mi mundo, por lo que ya sé que hacer en estas circunstancias." – Decía goten –"son-kun hemos detectado a un miembro de AST siguiéndolos desde que comenzó la cita con tohka." – decía Reine –"ya me había percatado de eso, definitivamente es Origami-san." – Decía goten serio –"estoy seguro que planean atacar a tohka en algún momento, para ese momento, tendrás que protegerla y dejar que te hieran, necesitamos que liberes sus poderes espirituales para poder sellarlos." – Dijo Kotori seria –"cuando eso suceda, bajare mi defensa a cero, para que una de las armas insignificantes de AST me haga un daño grave." – Dijo goten serio –"por ahora regresa con tohka, ya ha de haber terminado de comer." – dijo Kotori para que goten asintiera y se retirara.

Goten regreso con tohka que había terminado de comer –"tohka-chan ya estas lista para irnos aún falta un lugar que quiero llevarte a un par de lugares antes de que caiga la tarde." – decía goten dándole la mano a tohka para ayudarla a levantarse –"si estoy lista goten-kun vámonos." – dijo tohka contenta de estar tomando la mano de goten.

Goten y tohka luego del restaurante, fueron a un salón recreativo donde goten le ganó un premio a tohka, ganándose un rápido abrazo por parte de tohka que sonrojo bastante a tohka.

Finalmente goten y tohka llegaron al mirador de la ciudad donde se podía ver la hermosa puesta de sol –"hoy fue un dia maravilloso goten-kun aunque la verdad, sigo sin saber lo que significa una cita." – Decía tohka mientras veía el atardecer –"bueno eso es fácil de responder tohka-chan, una cita es cuando un chico y una chica salen y se divierten juntos." – Dijo goten con una expresión serena en el rostro –"ya veo, entonces si tuvimos una cita." – dijo tohka con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba el peluche que goten le gano en el salón recreativo –"¿Qué te parece la ciudad desde aquí tohka-chan?" – Pregunto goten con una sonrisa –"ahora entiendo porque los humanos me atacaban cuando venía, cada vez que venía destruía algo tan hermoso." – Decía tohka de una manera algo melancólica –"tohka-chan" – dijo goten sorprendido por lo dicho por tohka –"creo que es mejor que yo no regrese a este mundo, después de todo este mundo terminara rechazándome." – Dijo tohka impactando a goten y a la vez asustándolo –"no digas eso tohka, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede, mira hoy, apareciste sin crear ninguna terremoto dimensional." – Decía goten desesperado porque tohka le creyera –"pero si mis poderes se salen de control y termine destruyendo todo, los humanos y todo el mundo terminara rechazándome." – Decía tohka casi a punto de llorar –"escucha tohka-chan si el mundo y la humanidad te rechaza mil veces, yo te aceptare mil veces." – dijo goten notablemente preocupado por el estado emocional de tohka.

Tohka estaba sorprendida por primera vez alguien en el mundo no la rechazaría por lo que es y por lo que puede hacer –"lo dices enserio goten-kun." – Decía tohka casi a punto de romperse a llorar –"por supuesto que sí, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar mi mano tohka-chan." – decía goten mientras le tendía la mano a tohka junto con esa sonrisa que solo el demi sayajin podía dar.

Tohka estaba por tomar la mano de goten, cuando el sonido de un disparo resonó el todo el lugar, tohka cayó al suelo confundida –"que fue eso" – dijo tohka enojada, solo para segundos después abrir los ojos en el horror, en ver en goten un agujero en el pecho.

 **N/A: Antes de que aparezca alguien a criticar esta parte les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer los últimos párrafos, no quiero insultos innecesarios, con eso claro continuemos.**

Goten cayó de espaldas con los ojos entrecerrados –" _maldición talvez esto no fue una buena idea, duele mucho." –_ se decía goten en sus adentros mientras se hacia el muerto, tohka se acercó a goten aun con el horror calcado en sus ojos, solo para después apretar los puños en furia –"LO SABIA ESTE MUNDO ME HA RECHAZADO." – Grito tohka llena de furia mientras las nubes comenzaba a arremolinarse debido al poder de tohka –" **Adonai Melek." –** grito tohka invocando su vestido astral.

Un rayo purpura y negro cayó sobre tohka, para que segundos después apareciera su vestido astral, seguidamente de eso dio un pisada en el suelo haciéndolo temblar levemente –" **Sandalphon." –** grito tohka invocando el trono donde se encontraba incrustada la espada.

Tohka saco la espada del trono para después darle un tajo horizontal al mismo, para que se quebrara en pedazos, solo para segundos después esos mismos pedazos se comenzaban a fusionar con sandalphon comenzando a hacerla más grande y poderosa.

Segundos después tohka portaba una espada de un tamaño descomunal - **"halvangelev."** Grito tohka nuevamente comenzando a cargar una cantidad anormal de energía.

Tohka levanto sobre su cabeza a halvangelev mientras cargaba más energía –"COMO SE ATREN, COMO SE ATREVEN, COMO SE ATREVE, COMO SE ATREVEN." – gritaba tohka llena de ira, mientras soltaba un poderoso tajo de energía en la dirección de donde vino el disparo, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso y mucho, pero mucho más haya.

La mayoría del ejercito femenino del ejercito de AST evadieron por muy poco el ataque, con excepción de Origami que se veía traumada al haber **"matado"** ha goten, al intentar eliminar a tohka.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta tohka se encontraba encarando a Origami, dándole una mirada tan gélida, que sería capaz de congelar hasta al mismo infierno si se pudiera –"fuiste tú quien mato a goten-kun, mi alma gemela, mi primer amor." – decía tohka fríamente a Origami traumándola más –"yo mate a goten." – Dijo Origami incapaz de creer lo que ella mismo había hecho –"te matare, te hare pedazos, te hare desaparecer." – decía tohka gélidamente mientras cargaba más energía en el halvangelev.

Tohka lanzaba tajos de energía contra Origami sin piedad alguna mientras, esta era protegida a penas por un escudo, mientras Origami aún se tomaba la cabeza en negación por lo que hizo –" _yo no sor mejor que un espíritu, perdón to-san, ka-san." –_ se decía en sus adentros Origami mientras caía cada vez más y más en su depresión, mientras tohka lanzaba tajos de energía cada vez más potentes destruyendo todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Tohka se cansó de no lograr matar a Origami, hasta que soltó un tajo con mucha más fuerza rompiendo asi el escudo que protegía a Origami, para terminar apuntándole con halvangelev –"ahora muere." – dijo tohka gélidamente mientras levantaba a halvangelev para dar el golpe final.

Antes de que tohka pudiera atacar, una mano se pose sobre su cabeza, rápidamente volteo, solo para toparse con esa sonrisa que la hacía sentirse feliz y tranquila –"go… goten-kun." – Decía tohka incrédula de lo que veía –"yo tohka, ya paso, estoy bien mira." – decía goten mostrándole donde el disparo le dio, solo para mostrar que goten no tenía herida alguna –"GOTEN-KUN." – grito feliz tohka abrazando con fuerza a goten –"perdona si te preocupe tohka-chan." – decía goten sin quitar esa radiante sonrisa heredada de padre a hijo.

La felicidad de tohka se convirtió en preocupación cuando halvangelev se comenzó a salir de control –"tohka debes hacer algo con esa energía." – Decía goten alterado por la enorme acumulación de energía en la espada –"no puedo lanzarlo destruiría todo." – Decía tohka preocupada, haciendo que goten se pusiera serio por primera vez –"tohka ¿tu confías es mi?" – Pregunto goten con un poco de seriedad –"si confió." – Respondio tohka sin dudar un segundo.

Goten tomo un poco más de valor, para seguidamente terminar besando a tohka, sorprendiendo a esta enormemente, segundos después halvangelev desapareció, como también comenzaba a desaparecer el vestido astral de tohka, dejándola cada vez más desnuda.

Ambos bajaron despacio al suelo, mientras tohka se mantenía muy pegada al cuerpo de goten –"lo siento, esa era lo único que se me ocurrió, en el momento." – decía goten sonrojado por sentir los pechos de tohka apretarse contra el –"no te separes, todos me verán desnuda." – dijo con mucha pena tohka.

Tohka vio a los ojos a goten –"ne goten-kun ¿crees que podemos tener otra cita?" – Pregunto tohka con mucha pena –"claro tohka-chan las que tú quieras." – Respondio goten sonriendo, para que tohka se abrazara más a él.

Goten estaba nervioso en cómo hacer su, siguiente movida –"tohka-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta." – Decía goten tratando de no sonar nervioso pero, le era imposible demostrar lo contrario cuando las piernas le temblaban como gelatina –"si goten-kun." – Dijo tohka con un poco de confusión –"¿quieres ser mi novia'" – pregunto goten con una pena y nerviosismo enorme –"¿Qué es una novia goten-kun?" – Pregunto Tohka un poco confundida –"primero un noviazgo es cuando una chica y un chico, deciden dejar de ser solo amigos, para tener una relación amorosa seria, en si, ya no serias mi amiga, si no mi novia." – Respondio goten con mucha más pena y nervios.

Tohka digería lo que goten le explico hasta que se sonrojo hasta las orejas, recordando las palabras de relación amorosa, ya que al fin descubrió el sentimiento que goten, le asi sentir y eso era amor, ese sentimiento tan poderoso que es capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

 **N/A: Cof, cof, mentira Cof, Cof, eso solo pasa en películas y en animes, la cruel realidad es otra, si hay algún héroe sin capa en los comentarios, le pido que me venda un camión entero de clorox.**

Tohka abrazo más fuerte a goten –"ahora que entiendo todo lo que estoy sintiendo, si seré tu novia goten-kun." – dijo tohka haciendo que goten suspirara aliviado, para darse su primer beso como pareja.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, si fue corto y todo, pero entiéndanme prefiero dejar los caps largos, para algun especial importante, como una película, crean cuando haga el especial de la película, ese cap será de como de ocho a diez mil palabras aproximadamente.**

 **Como verán aquí quise desarrollar mejor la relación entre los personajes, no se si de forma correcta, pero lo que hice me gusto, lo mismo hare con las demás espíritus, vuelvo y repito con kurumi será más difícil de interpretar y es la que creo que se integrara al harem de ultima.**

 **Ahora si dejo el relleno que da cáncer y me retiro yo fui GohanSayajin9 nos leemos en el Asesino más Poderoso.**

Capítulo 3: Yoshino y Yoshinon


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball super ni date a live me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Como dije en la historia el nuevo super sayajin legendario esta sería la siguiente en actualizarse y que mejor momento que con el estreno de la tercera temporada.

Quiero aclarar algo con el goten que utilizo en esta historia, es la misma versión que tengo en la historia la bestia más peligrosa, si leyeron el primer cap sabrán el que estilo de super sayajin 4 es diferente, bueno quiero que lo olviden y sé que queden con el super sayajin 4 de toei animation bueno ahora si comencemos con el tercer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Yoshino y Yoshinon**

Es un día lluvioso y goten se encontraba corriendo para llegar a casa –"demonios estoy corriendo en vez de volar para no llamar la atención de AST." – decía goten que se detuvo bajo un árbol a esperar que la lluvia se detuviera un poco.

A unos pocos metros se encontraba una niña que traía puesto un traje de conejo de color verde, mientras saltaba de charco y charco –"eso si es infancia de la buena." – decía goten aun estando bajo el árbol.

La niña al dar el siguiente brinquito y caer al suelo goten se movió rápido para ayudarla, la niña se asustó imaginando lo que el demi sayajin le haría –"por favor no me lastime." – Dijo la niña con una voz suave que casi le partía el corazón a goten –"descuida no te hare daño." – dijo goten con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano, la niña levanto la mano señalando la marioneta de un conejo blanco con un parche en el ojo.

Goten entendiendo recogió la marioneta entregándosela a la niña que al tenerla desapareció en medio de la lluvia –"eso fue interesante." – Dijo goten recordando rápidamente que estaba lloviendo –"al demonio." – dijo goten saliendo volando a una velocidad indescriptible del lugar.

Mientras sobre la terraza de un pequeño edificio se encontraba un chica peli negra observando todo –"ara ara ese es el humano que tiene el poder de un espíritu sellado es interesante, por el momento lo estaré observando." – decía la chica con un notorio toque sensual en su voz.

 **Residencia Itsuka**

Goten regreso a residencia empapado –"rayos ni volando me salvo de la lluvia 7-7." – decía goten lo más empapado que se pudiera estar mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse.

El demi sayajin abrió la puerta de golpe topándose con tohka cubriéndose con una camisa azul larga –"tttt tohka-chan." – dijo goten con los ojos como platos y sonrojado –"cierra la puerta maldito." – dijo tohka con vergüenza lanzándole un rollo de papel a la cara a goten haciéndolo caer aun impactado.

Tohka abrió la puerta para sacar a medias la cabeza –"tohka-chan lo siento no sabía que estabas en el baño." – se disculpaba el demi sayajin arrodillado y mirando al suelo –"te perdono pero, pásame el papel." – dijo tohka señalando el papel, el demi sayajin se lo paso y se fue a la sala para hablar con kotori.

Goten entro a la sala aun ofuscado –"¿porque tohka-chan estaba en el baño?" – pregunto goten híper ventilado –"oh si tohka vendrá de visita." – Respondió kotori con simpleza, tohka entro en la sala escuchando la conversación –"goten-kun te molesta que viva con ustedes." – Decía tohka un poco triste –"no me molesta, solo que nadie me lo comunico antes." – dijo goten aliviando a la espíritu.

El demi sayajin subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama física y mentalmente agotado –"que día más largo." – Decía goten con pesadez en su voz –"goten se quemó el foco del baño podrías cambiarlo." – Pedía kotori a gritos –"pídeselo a shido estoy muy cansado." – Respondió goten negándose a salir de la cama –"shido no alcanza podrías cambiarlo por favor." – Pidió nuevamente a gritos kotori –"está bien voy." – dijo goten bajando con un foco nuevo.

El demi sayajin estaba por abrir de golpe –"esta vez no." – dijo goten tocando la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro, topándose con tohka saliendo de la ducha aun mojada, haciendo que su belleza resaltara mas, esa piel brillosa como la porcelana, ese hermoso cabello purpura largo mojada luciendo muy brillante y hermoso, esos pechos copa D muy firmes –"SAL DE AQUÍ." – grito tohka empujando a goten lanzándolo fuera del baño, dejando a un goten tendido en el suelo aun procesando lo que paso –"si los ángeles existen." – decía goten gratamente impresionado.

Mientras tohka que aún se encontraba en el baño, estaba totalmente roja por lo que acaba de pasar –"goten-kun me vio desnuda, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no sabía que pasaría tan temprano." – decía tohka super sonrojada.

Una hora después goten por fin pudo usar el baño, el demi sayajin se encontraba en la tina dejándose llevar por el agua caliente y relajante –"el día más largo y raro en toda mi vida." – decía goten relajándose más.

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente alertando al demi sayajin solo para sonrojarse al ver tohka casi a punto de saltar a la tina, la espíritu se quedó estática viendo el desarrollado cuerpo del demi sayajin, tohka veía cada musculo del cuerpo de goten de arriba abajo, también dándose cuenta de algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo de goten.

El demi sayajin aún se encontraba estático en su lugar ya que tohka estaba completamente desnuda nuevamente –"este yo ya termine, estoy saliendo ahora." – Decía goten saliendo de la bañera dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, pero tohka lo tomo de la mano –"es… está bien podemos bañarnos juntos si quieres." – dijo tohka apenada, goten se sorprendió pero acepto la oferta.

Así pasaron diez incomodos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar o voltearse a ver ya que los nervios los estaban devorando vivos goten por estar en la misma habitación con tohka, si fuera una situación normal el demi sayajin estaría tranquilo, pero no era una situación normal ya que tohka estaba a su lado desnuda y por la espíritu pasaban los mismo pensamientos que en goten.

Después de ese incomodo silencio ambos salieron del baño para ir a sus habitaciones y darle fin al día más largo en sus vidas.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Otro día estaba comenzando con un clima agradable para quedarse en casa y no hacer nada más que dormir.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

La alarma del despertador sonó abruptamente despertando a goten que se movía para apagar la maldita alarma, la mano del demi sayajin toco al suave lo cual lo extraño –"desde cuando el despertador es suave." – decía el sayajin extrañado abriendo los ojos fijándose realmente lo que estaba tocando –" _ok goten si vas a moverte hazlo despacio o terminaras con una espadas en donde no brilla el sol." –_ se decía así mismo goten que comenzó a quitar su mano del pecho de tohka pero como si el universo se haya unido en su contra tohka despertó topándose con un goten entre nervioso y aterrado, tohka se fijó lo que estaba tocando el sayajin tornándose totalmente roja.

Los siguientes segundos solo se escuchaban los alborotos en la habitación de goten, mientras en la sala estaba kotori con unas gafas de sol puestas –"aún les queda mucho que aprender." – decía kotori que tomaba un jugo de naranja preparado por shido.

 **Media Hora más Tarde**

Media hora después goten y tohka se dirigían a la academia tomándose de las manos –"discúlpame por todos esos momentos vergonzosos." – Se disculpaba goten por todas las situaciones que ocurrieron –"no te preocupes goten-kun." – dijo tohka sonriéndole al sayajin que asintió antes el gesto de la espíritu.

El camino a la academia se resumió en una charla amena entre los dos que generaba alguna que otra risa en la pareja, todos los que veían a la pareja tan junta se les así muy tierno y enternecedor ver a dos jóvenes tan juntos expresando sus sentimientos al otro.

 **N/A: Aquí voy a hacer algo para estar más en contexto con el anime y novel ligera, esto es espoiler por lo cual pueden saltarlo, en la novela ligera se habla del encuentro entre la vida pasada de shido con la primera espíritu, Mio aquí como estoy usando el universo 6 que es un universo gemelo al siete, sustituir a ese shido, por una versión de goten, para poder integrar a reine al harem de goten, lo digo para darle más sentido a la historia ahora no quiero insultos por hacer esto, entiendan que es una historia para entretener, quieren lo original lean la novela ligera y no me hostiguen en los comentarios ahora si continuemos.**

La pareja llego a la academia siendo observados por todo el alumnado sacándole celos a las chicas porque tohka era la novia del chico más guapo he inteligente de la academia, por el lado de los varones el caso era igual le tenían envidia al demi sayajin por salir con la chica nueva y a la vuelta de una pared estaba origami observándolos a los dos y más específicamente a goten –"sé que le dispare a goten y debería estar muerto algo muy raro está pasando aquí." – decía origami en un tono monótono para después retirarse sin ser descubierta espiando.

 **Salón de Clases**

Tohka y goten estaban juntos hasta en el salón de clases debido a que sus asientos estaban juntos, además de eso las clases transcurrían con normalidad, goten resolviendo el problema de física sin levantarse de su asiento, mientras tohka se esforzaba para aprender lo que enseñaban.

Las horas pasaban hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo donde goten y tohka sacaban sus bentos –"rayos esto no va a ser suficiente para llenarme, mi metabolismo y entrenamiento me piden más comida que esto." – decía goten en voz baja para que tohka no lo escuchara, mientras por la mente de tohka pasaba casi lo mismo.

 **N/A: Bueno que esperaban tohka es un barril sin fondo para comer, tohka encaja más como sayajin que como espíritu.**

Sin previo aviso se puso otro asiento al lado de goten, el demi sayajin se fijó quien era –"origami-san." – dijo goten extrañado alertando a tohka que se puso rápidamente a la defensiva –"viniste a atacar de nuevo." – decía tohka mientras hacía amagues con los puños –"yatogami tohka no recibe informes de que entrarías a la preparatoria." – Decía monótonamente origami –"ese no es asunto tuyo." – dijo tohka aun enojada, origami ignoro el gesto de tohka para tomar por de la corbata a goten –"simplemente vine a disculparme con goten-san, por casi matarlo el otro día." – Dijo origami monótonamente pero sincero –"ya está bien no pasa nada te perdono." – Dijo goten tranquilamente –"bien pero no vuelvas a asustarse así." – dijo origami sentándose a comer con ellos, para el disgusto de tohka que estaba echando rayos por todos lados.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

En toda la preparatoria se escuchaban las alarmas de alerta de un terremoto espacial cerca –"tohka-chan ve al refugio con los demás, tengo algo importante que hacer." – Decía goten mientras se comenzaba a ir –"pero a ¿dónde vas?" – Pregunto tohka impacientándose –"no te preocupes tohka-chan regresare en cuanto pueda, ahora quiero que te quedes aquí a salvo." – respondió goten con una sonrisa genuina que tranquilizo un poco a tohka.

Goten salio de la preparatoria corriendo, para después salir volando a una buena velocidad y alejarse lo más posible de la preparatoria y desparecer rápidamente.

 **Ratatoskr**

Goten apareció en la cabina de mando sacándole un susto a casi a todos –"¿Qué espíritu es esta vez?" – Pregunto goten serio –"mira tú mismo." – Respondió kotori con voz de mando, goten se centró en la pantalla y se enfureció al ver que AST estaba atacando a una pequeña niña –"esto es ir demasiado lejos." – Decía goten que comenzaba a enojarse –"entonces ve y sella sus poderes para que este segura." – Demando kotori seriamente –"lo hare." – dijo con simpleza goten saliendo de la nave del mismo modo en que llego.

 **Centro Comercial**

Goten apareció en un centro comercial el cual estaba completamente a obscuras –"esto es imperdonable atacar a una niña, que sea un espíritu no justifica que la ataquen de ese modo." – decía goten que avanzaba hasta llegar a una área de juegos, donde se encontró con la niña que vio la otra vez que intento cubrirse de la lluvia.

Goten se la acerco –"¿Por qué estás en este lugar tu sola?" – Pregunto el demi sayajin –"Yoshinon vino a jugar aquí, ya que los humanos tienen juegos muy divertidos." – dijo Yoshinon que era la marioneta que le regreso a la niña aquel día –"ya veo antes de otra cosa me gustaría saber sus nombres." – Dijo goten con tranquilidad –"Yoshinon es Yoshinon." – Dijo Yoshinon con su típico tono bromista –"si tú eres Yoshinon lo tengo claro pero la niña cuál es su nombre." – dijo goten sin sonar irrespetuoso y no molestar a ninguno de los –"ano yo soy Yoshino." – Dijo la niña en un tono suave –"pero están aquí solos jugando no les gustaría jugar con alguien más." – propuso goten, Yoshinon y yoshino se miraron un momento para asentir.

La siguiente media hora goten se la paso jugando junto a yoshino y Yoshinon conociéndolos un poco más, reafirmando su teoría de que no todos los espíritus son malos, sino más bien incomprendidos.

 **Preparatoria**

En la preparatoria estaba tohka totalmente preocupada por goten –"goten-kun me dijo que me preocupara pero ha pasado casi una hora desde que se fue y no regresa." – Decía tohka con los nervios a flor de piel, hasta que se hartó de esperarlo –"sé lo que dijo que regresaría a salvo, pero no dejare de preocuparme si no voy a buscarlo." – dijo tohka yéndose sin que la maestra se diera cuenta.

 **Centro Comercial**

Goten seguía jugando con Yoshinon y yoshino sin percatarse del peligro inminente que se estaba acercando con el nombre de tohka yatogami escrito en todos lados.

Yoshino se subió a una pirámide de barrotes –"tengan cuidado oh se van a caer." – Decía goten que no les quitaba la mirada –"no te preocupes goten-kun no pasara nada." – decía Yoshinon cuando yoshino se resbalo y comenzó a caer.

Goten se movió rápido atrapando a yoshino cayendo ambos al suelo dándose un beso accidental, Yoshino se levantó rápidamente –"lo siento goten-kun no vi bien donde pisaba." – dijo Yoshinon disculpándose con el demi sayajin.

Goten por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina –"porque siento que algo malo va a pasar." – Decía goten mientras miraba a todos lados, para encontrarse con tohka expulsando una inquietante aura roja –"goten que está sucediendo, salgo a buscarte preocupada y te encuentro jugando con otra chica." – Decía tohka acercándose al demi sayajin al cual le estaban temblando las piernas –"si goten-kun vino a buscar a yoshino es porque Yoshino es más hermosa." – Dijo Yoshinon picando un hebra sensible en el tohka –"esto es la cosa tan importante que tenías que hacer goten-kun." – decía tohka señalando a yoshino con desdén –"goten-kun vino a buscar a yoshino porque goten-kun se cansó de ti." – dijo Yoshinon molestando a un más a tohka –"cállate goten-kun dijo que estaba bien que viviera con él, no escuchare nada que venga de una niña insolente." – decía tohka mientras hacia un berrinche para después arrebatarle el títere a yoshino.

Tohka volteo a ver al demi sayajin que se estaba preocupando mucho –"anda goten-kun que yo soy más importante para ti que ella." – Decía tohka al borde de las lágrimas –"tohka-chan no lo tomes a mal pero podrías regresarle el títere a la niña." – dijo goten con calma entristeciendo a tohka, mientras yoshino salta tratando de alcanzar a yoshino **-"ZADKIEL." –** grito yoshino mientras ponía su mano en el suelo creando un portal del cual salio un conejo blanco de aspecto monstruoso, yoshino se subió al angel el cual comenzó a expulso un viento helado que congelo el piso entero.

Yoshino pudo tomar a Yoshinon he irse rompiendo la ventana tras ella, al salir del edificio fue impactada por un misil que hiso que soltara a Yoshinon y al no tener oportunidad de ir por él, tuvo que irse del lugar.

 **Dentro del Edificio**

Aun en el edificio se encontraban goten y tohka esta ultimo dándole la espalda a goten –"asi que esa chica es más importante que yo." – Decía tohka con su voz un poco quebrada –"no tohka no es lo que tú piensas que es." – decía goten tratando de acercarse tohka cuando escucho que las paredes del piso en el que estaban comenzaban a curtirse.

Antes de darse cuenta el piso superior se les vino encima –"TOHKA-CHAN." – grito goten moviéndose rápidamente empujando a tohka al suelo mientras recibía de lleno el golpe del piso superior entero soportando su peso –"¿Por qué fue eso?" – Pregunto tohka alterada quedándose estática al ver a goten sostener el piso superior justo sobre ella –"tohka-chan estas bien." – Decía goten con esfuerzo a la espíritu –"sí." – dijo tohka aun impactada viendo a goten que aun soportaba el peso del piso superior, mientras comenzaba a salir sangre del cuero cabelludo del demi sayajin –"es bueno que estés bien, ahora te pondré a salvo." – dijo goten mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca, para después lanzar sin problemas el piso entero a un lado.

Goten se apoyó en una rodilla después de eso –"maldición eso pudo salir peor." – decía goten que se ponía de pie aun afectado por el impacto en su cabeza y espalda, tohka se levantó aun impactada por lo que acaba de pasar, tohka quería decir algo pero aún tenía muy fresco lo que vio antes, por lo que se volteo y comenzó a caminar dejando a goten atrás.

 **Residencia Itsuka**

Goten y tohka regresaron sin mediar palabra alguna entrando a sus habitaciones, antes de que tohka entrara por completo a su habitación encontró un ruido sordo en la habitación de goten, tohka se apresuró para ver que paso y se preocupó al ver a goten en el suelo arrastrándose hasta su escritorio sacando por completo el gabinete superior, sacando un pequeño saco marrón, del cual saco un semilla que rápidamente comió, segundos después goten se levantó como si nada –"si el señor wiss hubiera visto que unos escombros me hicieron daño estaría decepcionado conmigo." – decía en voz baja goten mientras procesaba lo que sucedió y como salio todo mal.

 **La misión de goten de salvar a los espíritus se está comenzando a tonar más problemático, tendrá goten lo que se necesita para superar este desafío, todos eso y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ahora ustedes lectores escogerán el destino de kurumi en la historia, si es sellada en el primer enfrentamiento o que sea en un capitulo especialmente entre ella y goten, déjenme su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Una cosa más si tienen ideas para mejorar la historia y hacerla más de su agrado háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 4: La Amenaza se Acerca.


End file.
